Dial test indicators are used in the mechanical industries for aligning and measuring surfaces of parts, one relative to another. Dial test indicators are delicate instruments and, since their measuring range is limited, they must usually be brought close to the required surface to be measured. Dial test indicators are usually mounted on a measuring stand equipped with clampable arms and joints. Dial test indicators have at their end a movable contact tip. The positioning of the contact tip is controlled by a fine-adjustment feature, located on the measuring stand, usually at the base of the stand. The fine-adjustment feature enables one to bring the contact tip into contact with the surface to be measured, by a finely controlled movement.
Known dial test indicators are provided with fine adjustment means allowing to bring the contact tip of the indicator near the surface to be measured. However, the fine adjustment feature of known measuring stands, performs its movement in only one, predetermined direction, relative to the indicator. Therefore, it happens frequently that the fine adjustment moves the contact tip in a direction parallel to the surface to be contacted, instead of bringing it closer to it. When this happens, the fine adjustment feature is ineffective and only a change in the position of the base of the measuring stand of the indicator can restore the effectiveness. Changing the position of the base is a burden to the operator and in some cases is not feasible at all, due to the hindrance of other objects positioned on the working table.